wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceman
Bobby Drake thinks he's the coolest guy around. His cockiness may sometimes cause trouble, but this reckless young mutant's ability to project intense cold and convert moisture into ice, forming a variety of icy weapons, protective ice shields and ice slides, has nonetheless made him a valuable asset to Wolverine and the X-Men. Personality Bobby is the joker of the team. Always having fun, and being cool. He is kind hearted and caring and always there for his friends. Bobby likes to flirt with hot ladies like Emma Frost. However, he shows nervousness when he is around Kitty. Physical Apperance Bobby is an average American with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with a white sleeved shirt under it and brown long shorts and sneekers in civilian. His uniform is a yellow and dark blue sleevless bodysuit with an X in a circle on the top left though the whole suit turns blue when he becomes ice. History Early life Robert Louis Drake was a normal kid until his X-gene was activated. He was considered a freak by his peers before being offered to join the X-Men by Professor X. Iceman the X-man Bobby was one of the original X-Men under Charles Xavier along with Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Angel despite being so much younger than the rest. He fought Magneto along with the others and won. Normal then X-man again Following the destruction of the Xavier Mansion, Bobby went home to live with his parents. A year later, Wolverine and Beast came to get him. His parents did not want him leaving with the two, but since he was an adult he could leave whenever he wanted to. He had kept in contact with Shadowcat and told the others where to find her on the way to Genosha. He has an apparent crush on her and she may share those feelings. Powers and Abilities * Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the ability to lower both his external and internal body temperature, which projects intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman's power to generate cold is so great, he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion.72 Cryokinesis: Iceman can generate, manipulate and fully control ice, snow and cold temperatures, he can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-domes, ice-bolts, ice-blasts, ice-beams and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. He can also unfreeze matter. Organic-Ice Form: Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice.97 Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. Notes *Iceman is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *This is the first version of Iceman since the Iceman of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends to be a series regular, and currently only to be a regular member on an X-Men series. *Yuri Lowenthal reprised his role in the video game Lego Marvel Superhero's. Trivia *Bobby joined the X-men between ages 12-14 *In this series, Bobby's hair is blonde while in other versions, his hair is brown. * He is the only founding member who's age is revealed in the series. In Marvel Comics Bobby was one of the founding members of the X-men. He was possessed by Emma Frost who pushed his powers to their limits. The combined might of the X-Men were unable to defeat Emma-Iceman. Gallery Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0004.png Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0010.png Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0014.png Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0016.png Iceman.png iceman.jpg 1.jpg tumblr_mkyk8pNWLE1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mkyk8pNWLE1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mkyk8pNWLE1rl14rno3_1280.png 06.jpg 13.jpg 24.jpg 38.jpg 4.jpg 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg Iceman_XatXM_001.png Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Heroes